How to Break Hearts
by foxandthestar
Summary: Kate Taylor has always lived a normal life, friends family etc., but everything changes when she meets two mysterious men. Demetri and Embry.What will she do? go against fate or go against forever? which path will lead to her happiness? read to find out..
1. preface Chap1: Normality

**Preface**

I stood stunned at the events that unfolded in front of me. I blinked furiously, willing this horrible dream to stop. But that was just it. It wasn't a dream. I saw the two sides, fighting each other fiercely, to the death.

Was this what I wanted? What did I want? Who did I want? Who did I love?

I looked to one side and saw the deep brown eyes of a wolf look pleadingly at me. Begging me to choose life. Begging me to choose what was **meant **to happen. Begging me to grow old, and watch my children grow up from a porch veranda with him along side me.

I looked to the other side and saw the velvet crimson eyes of a vampire, who'd waited for so long to find love, begging me to choose death. Immortality, begging me to choose was **never meant **to happen. Begging me to live alongside him for eternity, and have everlasting love.

I didn't know what side to choose. To break the heart of a man that I was fated to be with, or to break the heart of a man that would live forever in pain…

**Chapter 1: Normality**

I hummed along to the Jason Mraz song that played through my trusty blue shuffle. Taking pictures of every single sight to be seen.

"Geez Kate. Really?" Libby pointed at the beaten up old camera around my neck.

"Do you have to act like a Asian tourist?" she continued chuckling lightly. "Hey, I'm on holiday. I'm a tourist. So I'm going to act like one dammit. And Japanese tourists are so cool!" Is said laughing at the memory of being a thirteen year old and running into every single tourist's picture, pulling faces with Libby and wrecking their perfect hard earned shot, we even heard from my aunt in Japan that we had made it into a magazine once. Some wedding of these pop-stars and, we where in the background, putting the most offensive finger up and sticking our push pop blue tongues out.

"Oh whatever" She said flicking her black hair over her shoulder "It only makes you look bad around all these hotties" She said, stretching to soak the Italian sun with a devilish smirk.

"Mummy dearest did not give me money to travel around the world so that I could hook up in every country, _Libby_" I emphasised each word dripping with an accusations.

"Argh. One of us has to" Libby said like it was a chore. "As long as you have that dratted bracelet around your wrist anyway." She laughed shaking my arm, making my promise bracelet move all along my arm, and even temporarily blind me, _thanks dad._

I laughed and settled back into the large beach chair that overlooked the pool.

"That's more like it. Enjoy Volterra. Weird name always means interesting nightlife, so we are going to a nightclub tonight."

"Only if I can go to the Palazzo Dei Priori today" I smiled.

"Oh you take the fun out of everything. I thought this would've stopped back in Sweden." Libby grumbled crossing her arms.

"You're the one that got us detained because you chose to break it off with a customs officer. 3 minutes after-" I was swiftly cut off by Libby.

"FINE. Fine. Nightclub tonight. You may leave to go to the Piazza Di Boring." She conceded.

"Oh how I love you Libby!" I hugged her tightly.

"Yes, yes, whatever. You better find a nice little nerd whilst you take pictures." She smirked.

I walked in blocking out the murmurs of the fellow tourists, and instructions from the group leader. _Wow. This place is just. Wow. _I couldn't stop looking at the ceilings and marvelling at the sculptures of angels and gold plating that was **everywhere**. Soon enough I found myself lost and wandering aimlessly in the large place. I walked through a door and found myself outside in a garden that had obviously been painstakingly taken care of.

"You like the garden?" A husky voice said from behind me, I turned quickly to see a man, who was so, incredibly, undeniably beautiful, it couldn't be possible for a human to look so good. His hair hung down to his chin, waves putting it perfectly around his face, but his eyes caught me. They were crimson red with a dark circle around the outside of iris.

He smiled, somehow knowing I was awestruck. _Damn you incredibly hot looking man._

"Yes actually, I love the roses. They are really. Pretty. I guess" I squeaked trying to overcome the lump in my throat.

He smiled even larger and cocked an eyebrow. "Your tour group awaits. Till we meet again" I turned to the direction he pointed, as soon as I turned back, he was gone.


	2. Cold as Ice

**Chapter 2: Cold as ice.**

I had lingered around the Palazzo for as long as I could in search of him, his face clearly pictured in my mind to the tiniest detail, oh if I could find him. What would I say? What would I do?

My thoughts were immediately interrupted by Libby's worried shrieks.

"You have been here all day! I thought you were lost or kidnapped or something!" She said as she crushed me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. What time is it?" I felt disoriented and a little bit tired, after all the wandering and looking.

"It's time for you to get to the hotel and get ready for the nightclubs tonight! Ok?" Libby said pulling me away, but I struggled.

"What the heck? Why are acting so weird? Come on Kate!" Libby said firmly pulling me along; I looked back at the palazzo in a trance, desperate to see him again.

I got dressed in a huff and came out quickly. "Happy?" I said turning around in a circle. "Yes. Very" She said as we walked out of the hotel.

We entered the packed club and Libby threw herself straight into dancing seductively with a man. I manoeuvred myself between all the couples dancing towards the bar, when I felt a cool hand touch my arm.

"You smell delicious" It was him. The very same husky voice I had heard earlier. I didn't turn around, scared I wouldn't be able to speak if I saw his face, but I had no choice as he twirled my arm around, so that I would face him.

"Wow" I said trying to act uninterested. "Do you pick up every girl this way?"

"Only girls that smell as good as you" He purred with a wide grin.

Completely thrown off I struggled to find my voice. Yet again.

"Demetri!" A voice called from behind, he didn't bother looking at the lady that had called, even though she was equally stunning.

"Heidi, wait for me. I'll be back later," He said still not taking his gaze away from me. Heidi looked over jealous and stomped off._Girlfriend maybe?_

"So now you know my name, tell me yours," He continued, unmoved by Heidi's dramatic exit.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that." I said, turning around again only to be caught by his cool hand again.

"She isn't my girlfriend" His fingers traced my pulse, sending chills up my spine and quickening my heartbeat, he continued to smile as if he knew.

"Kate. Katerina Taylor" I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't turn me into jelly. He stared at me with his eyes, before lifting my hand to kiss it.

"Kate, Come back with me" He said casting his spell over me.

"Yes." I nodded straight away.

We walked silently through the dark alleyways, with him leading the way, when all of a sudden he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Run. Run now" He said looking at me stressed.

"Why?" I asked curious and scared. Why did I leave, why did I follow strangers?

"You don't want to know. Run and never look back." He said brushing his hands through his hair.

"No. I want to know. Tell me now." I Demanded. He couldn't drag me all this way, just to tell me to run without a reason.

"You wouldn't believe me." He continued, he eyes turning a brighter shade of red.

"Try Me," I mumbled frightened.

"I am a Vampire. And I find your blood to be the most alluring of all, trouble is I can't find it in myself to take you now and drink from you." He confessed closing his eyes.

Wow. Vampire. Blood. Drinking from me. Definitely run material. But I couldn't move. I found myself drawn to him, tied to him almost.

"Anytime I could've done it and I just can't," He confessed. "I can't"

I stood frozen. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run. I felt like hugging him but that would make things worse, I honestly couldn't think straight.

"Demetri! You have dinner!" Heidi said walking over. Frightened I ducked behind Demetri, not thinking. He growled, I'm not sure whether it was at Heidi or me.

"You'll leave her alone." Demetri growled.

"Too late I've invited friends" She shrugged laughing.

Demetri grabbed on to my body slinging it over his back and running so fast I couldn't even see. All you could hear was the faint growling of hungry vampires in the distance. "Thankyou" I managed to whisper in his ear as he ran.


	3. Sitting Waiting WishingFirst Sight

**Chapter 3: Sitting-Waiting Wishing/ First Sight.**

**Sitting Waiting Wishing. Kate.**

He ran fast, making my eyesight blurred, I could hear them behind us, growling and shouting profanities at Demetri as he ran, he had run so far that I didn't even think we were in Italy anymore. Heck I don't even think we were in _Europe_ anymore. He only stopped when he was sure that the creatures behind us were far behind. He delicately let me down and stared deep into my eyes. I waited for him to speak, but he stayed silent, making things uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you kill me? Why didn't you just leave me?" I asked foolishly, just wanting to end the silence.

He laughed gently as his cool hand brushed my face. His whole body sparkling in the light. I had even put my finger up just to see if it would transfer onto my hand, with no such luck.

"I don't think I could ever do that." He smiled. "For creatures that are so emotionally dependent, you obviously don't know about love at first sight."

He pulled me swiftly and I felt his cool lips hit mine.

_Stop it you idiot. Stop now. _A motherly voice muttered in my head. _You are nothing but a hamburger to a fat man. Plus. He sparkles. It's illogical. I can't have it._

The voice continued coaxing me with a Jonas Brothers line. (Which I had fallen in love with – thanks Mr and Mrs Jonas.) But nothing would break me from him. He was just so… wow. He later turned away cursing himself only to be interrupted by the sounds of rocks grinding in the distance, which put him on alert. He quickly grabbed a hand full of dirt and smirked as he rubbed it on me. "Excuse me! What are you doing?" I smiled.

"Sorry love, but this is to cover up that irresistible scent of yours. I wouldn't want you to be found." He said, as if it was clear to me how good I smelt. If I did smell good, it was gone now. I smelt like leaves, rain and dirt with traces of ant. He handed a ball of mud to me and I proceeded to rub in the dirt.

The familiar growling noise followed by howls got closer and closer. Demetri's eyes widened. He pulled me into a large cave and sat me down. "Stay here until I come back, don't accept help from any beautiful pale people, because we all know that they are bad" He smirked

"Like you?" I smiled. God it had only been a few hours ago when I first saw him, and now. I was so at ease with him.

"I'm different. I'm serious Kate, so wipe that gorgeous smile off you face. Okay so no help from beautiful pale people, if you get hungry, there is a town somewhere nearby; just leave a marker nearby to tell me you are o.k.I'll come to find you. Just please don't fall in love with someone whilst I'm gone " He smirked. The noises got closer and closer, I quickly stood and hugged him.

"Maybe we will get a proper date?" I said in a hopeful tone.

"Maybe." He kissed my wrist, and played with the promise bracelet.

"See you soon." He smirked as he disappeared into the forest.

I sat letting the events sink in. god so much has happened.

"SHIT! Libby!" I shouted remembering I had left her in a nightclub in Italy. Damn it. She would be so mad when she finds out I left her.

I watched outside carefully for his return, but it had taken forever, the sun had long since disappeared and my stomach growled. _He will come. He will come. _I thought to myself. I felt a small lump in my pocket, and swiftly pulled out what was my trusty blue shuffle. Wow. "How I love you little blue thing" I kissed it and slipped in the earphones, taking it off pause so that it could play I'm yours (Jason Mraz of course), which slowly pulled me into a comforting sleep, filled full of images of Demetri's face. _You're a lost cause Kate. You really are._ The voice said again.

"Hush" I whispered to myself.

**First Sight Embry**

I had been running through the woods on high alert, after Sam had smelled a foreign Vampire through the woods.

_Keep an eye out. I smelt a human as well. _Sam's voice cooed through our heads.

_Okay. Embry, take the east side of the forest; I'll take the west._

_Thanks Jake. _I had thought. I hadn't always known the west side that well.

I turned when all of a sudden; a mixed scent clouded my head, Vampires, along with a bubblegum type smell.

_Everybody! Embry has smelt something in the eastside! Move! _Sam's alpha tone ordered.

I squinted through the bushes to see a vampire, kissing a girl. A trap!! My head screamed. I slowly felt more and more anger surge through me as I looked at the girl. I quickly turned to face a lady, who growled fiercely, I howled calling out to the pack before tearing her apart, but she wasn't alone, she had two people, one girl and a man.

_Embry, go find the girl, get her away from the Vampire. _Sam ordered

_Will do._ I ran away from the scene, leaving the pack to try to kill the creatures.

I ran through the forest searching for her, the bubblegum smell covered up with something.

_At least she isn't with the bloodsucker anymore. _Sam said.

It was now dark and I was giving up hope until I came across a cave, laced with the bubblegum smell, I doubted walking in until I heard a hush noise. She had to be in here.

_Awesome! _Seth interrupted

I walked in looking around for her; I quickly glanced in the corner and saw _her._

Wow. She had dirt smudged everywhere and her was messy, and yes she kind of snored a little but. She still was. Cute. Pretty. No it wasn't enough.

_Beautiful, Em, that's the word you're looking for idiot. _Leah commented snidely.

Okay, normally I didn't take shit from Leah. But it didn't matter. _She_ was here.

_Okay you love sick pup. We know. You've imprinted. Now phase back so you don't scare her away when she wakes up. _Quil voice teased.

I ran out phased changed and ran back in. I slowly walked besides her arguing with myself, whether I should disturb her sleep or not.

"HEY! WAKEUP!" Leah shouted as she walked in startling the girl and me.

"Leah when did you? How did you?" I grumbled.

"Who are you?" The girl said retreating into a ball.

"Embry Call, and this is Leah Clearwater. We live in the reservation, in La Push" I said holding out my hand, slightly shaking of nervousness.

"Kate Taylor" She said as she took my hand. "Where exactly are we?" She questioned, embarrassed as I pulled her up looking at the gold bracelet that sparkled on her wrist.

"La Push, Washington. On the Quileute reservation" Leah replied swiftly.

Her stomach grumbled loudly as we walked out of the dark cave.

"You hungry? I'm sure we could get some food, or something, or you know whatever." I said brushing my hands nervously through my hair.

"Uh. Just a sec." She said running back into the cave, she came back out and I held my hand so that I could lead the way. She took my hand, but her wrist was missing something.

"Uhh. Embry. Could get home. Like now. Please." Leah voice cut through my thoughts.

"Yeah sure." I smiled.


	4. Meeting the pack

**Authors noteee**

Can i just say WOW. i thought i would never get any reviews for this but as soon as i saw how people 'favorited/alerted' i knew i had to go on but please review!! silent readers are welcome. as long as they give me some feedback! lol

this chapter is dedicated to **LemonLime777 **and **Red Panda Bear**

because your two reviews inspired me to go on...

so on with the storyy...

xxlala

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting "the pack" **

I looked up at the guy who had so sweetly offered his help. I wasn't breaking _any_ of the rules Demetri set.

1. He was NOT pale. Definitely not.

2. I was hungry. I had to leave the cave sooner or later.

3. I left my promise bracelet, to show him I was indeed still alive. And he would be able to smell me I guess.

So why did I feel guilty? I don't know exactly. Embry. Nice enough name. I didn't know about Leah. She seemed to have something against me, but meh. I didn't really care. We had finally walked _all the way _back to Embry's friend, Sam's house.

"You usually walk all this way?" I questioned arching my eyebrow.

"Oh all the time. You know. Fitness" He smiled brightly, rivalling only the sun. Heck. He won. And I certainly believed him, he was wearing just shorts so his chest was of course, showing to the world. (Aka Moi.)

"Aren't you cold?" I asked again, Leah rolling her eyes at my stupid questions.

"Does my hand feel cold?" He asked worried I was feeling cold. He tightened his grip on my hand, oh. I could feel the warmth bouncing off him in waves.

"Oh, it doesn't. Very warm actually" I chuckled at his sweetness.

We had gotten to the front door and Embry pushed what looked like a heavy door, open with ease, to reveal a group of more guys, who smiled at Embry, and then shifted their happy gaze towards me.

"Hey everyone, this is Kate." Embry said kindly introducing me to the group.

A lady rushed out of the kitchen, followed by a younger lady close behind.

"Oh Embry! Is this her? Wow! Hi! I'm Lina, Embry's mother! Nice to meet you Kate!" She squealed, pulling me into a motherly hug that lasted forever. "Oh, mum. Please." Embry gushed embarrassed, mouthing a sorry.

It's Ok, I mouthed back.

"This is Sam, Jake, Quil, Collin, Seth, Jared, Paul and Emily." His mother continued warmly patting my arm.

"Wow. You are so dirty! Emily takes her to the shower, and give her some clothes! And Embry! We must talk about some things! Ok! Great!" She hurried.

Emily smiled and took my hand as we walked up the stairs.

"Thankyou so much" I said for the thousandth time.

"No it's fine Kate. Really. Maybe after your shower you would like to call some family? Do you have anywhere to stay?" She said as she handed me folded clothes and a towel.

"Um. No I don't actually." I replied. Did I have any family in Washington? _Nope. _My brain reminded me.

"It's settled then. You stay with me and Sam." She said as she gently pushed me into the bathroom.

After I had showered, I walked down and sat for dinner, Embry's mum telling me embarrassing stories of his childhood, much to Embry's dismay. I grew to like Embry more and more as the night wore on. I loved how his mum was thrilled at the sight of me, and how I would always catch him glancing at me.

See. There he goes now.

I looked down to mask the blush that had filled my cheeks. _Demetri. _The voice was back. I haven't forgotten. I thought to myself. _Sure._ _Keep telling yourself that. He is probably looking for you right now._ He'll find me. He knows my scent. I reminded myself again. Blocking out the voice and enjoying the rest of the night.


	5. silly love rethought out version

**Chapter 5: Silly Love.**

I pulled my hair up into a bun, and rushed into Embry's room before proceeding to jump on the bed to wake him up.

"Embry Call! I distinctly remember telling you to wake up bright and early to take me to the mall!" I hopped around on the bed before being masterfully pulled into a hug, his warm arms surrounding me.

"I don't know if I can. Especially when you're here." He grinned sleepily, snuggling his face into my neck.

"Argh. I give up," I said closing my eyes, but giving in and opening one to see if he was awake.

"Swwweeeett" He cooed kissing my forehead.

It had been four months since my arrival in La Push, I swiftly gave up on Demetri finding me in the first month, and luckily Embry had always been here to pick up the pieces; I didn't know what I was thinking, falling for a man I had just met? In hindsight it was a foolish/smart thing to do:

Foolish in the way I had let Demetri trick me; smart in the way I had accepted Embry's kind, loving, strong helping hand.

I told my mum I wished to stay, and she became easy friends with Lina, which is a reason why I live with Embry now, but don't worry. We shared everything except for our bodies; he wanted to get married before any below waist action was taken.

Libby had even met Embry. Once she got past the whole. 'Wow he's hot and he is 6ft+' factor they got along at a non-awkward level.

It almost astounded me on how much he wanted to make me happy. How much he wanted to please me. How much he seemed to love me in such little time.

Life with Embry as he would say it was _swwweeeett_.

Embry barely even stayed half awake to snuggle me, and soon I heard his load snores, followed by his arms tightening around me, the warmth from him making me incredibly hot.

"Embry. Up. Now. Let the poor girl go" Lina said walking through the door and chucking a ball at his head. He quickly shot up and rubbed his head, as Lina walked out rolling her eyes.

"Up before everyone else wakes and they eat your breakfast!" She called.

"I think, I need a kiss." He pouted, pulling a puppy dogface.

"Eww. No. If you had woken up earlier and brushed your teeth, yeah. But now. No." I crossed my arms as I smirked, pulling my tongue out at him.

"But if I had been awake, mum wouldn't of thrown the ball at me thus causing the need to be kissed by a stunning girl that goes by the name of Kate." He bargained grinning to himself.

"Okay." I leaned in waiting for him to close his eyes before moving, kissing his cheek and rushing out of the room.

"Hurry up! Ok?" I laughed as I ran downstairs.

"You don't get away that easily!" He laughed,

He swiftly came down the stairs, and swept me off my feet, into his big arms. "Let me go Embry!! Now!!" I mock screamed beating his hard chest with my hands.

"No. Not until I get that kiss," He said, smiling down at me.

Even though I shouldn't have, I wondered about Demetri.

Was he going to come back? Did he even remember me? What happened?

I was lost in the questions, and before I knew it WHAM. Warm lips touched mine. I shivered at the feeling as my eyes closed, and arms gripped around his neck, as shivers of delight ran through my body. The sun could've exploded and I wouldn't have cared. At all.

Embry had been the first to pull back, he smiled

"Now I can put you down. That's if you want me to of course." He grinned swinging me around and into the kitchen, where everyone surrounded the table, wolfing down the contents of the fridge for breakfast.

"Embry, you've got first patrol today." Sam said, stuffing fried eggs in his mouth.

I looked up at Embry expecting him to say no.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He answered not looking at me.

I looked at him disappointed. "Embry." I moaned. "You were supposed to take me to the"-

I was immediately cut off by another earth shattering kiss.

Which was followed by gagging sounds from Leah, and wolf whistling from Seth.

"You can't do that Embry, every time you forget to take me out, or work late you always do that. It's unfair. It's unsettling!" I said lecturing him as he gently sat me on the bench.

Whilst making some cereal for his breakfast.

He worked late most nights; the thing is I had no idea about his work. At all. He worked with 'the pack' or that's what he called his friends. I always begged him and hassled him, and he almost gave in once, only to stop and change subjects, or kiss me mid-sentence, because he thought I looked more radiant than the sun, or I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and would see. Sure.

"I'm glad I have that advantage" He smirked taking a colossal bowl out of the cupboard and filling it with fruit loops and milk.

"So, you coming with me to the mall or not?" I said grabbing my bag and a jacket. "I need someone to keep me warm on the walk through the forest" I smirked, biting my lip as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Maybe if you stopped wearing such short shorts." He smirked right back, staring at my legs.

"It's only because you are so hot!" I replied.

"I know right?" He laughed. "Ahhh. As much as I hate to say it, I have to take a raincheck, I'm working." He continued as if he was treading on eggshells.

'Sometimes I wonder if you're having affairs. You're always gone!" I burst. His face gave a pained expression.

"I would never ever ever do that to you, Kate." Embry said, his voice dropping softly, I could feel the disappointment through his eyes.

"Tonight, I'll take you to the bonfire, yeah? I'll talk to you then. I promise you," He walked forward and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"Should I be scared of what you have to say?" I replied.

He opened his mouth, and then closed it abruptly, looking back at Sam.

I felt my eyes blur. What couldn't he tell me?

"I guess I'll go." I said, hoping my voice wouldn't crack as I walked out.

"Kate." Embry called.

"I'll be back before 4 okay?" I shouted back, not looking back at Embry.

I walked out, in a fast pace. Why couldn't he just talk to me? What was so weird about his Job? Why did he always have to look to Sam for approval?

A rustle noise came from a bush behind me, but I paid no attention and kept walking. There were more important things to think about.

I heard another rustle. Followed by a low, and husky growl. Much like the one I had hear four months earlier.

Through the lips of a vampire.

I turned and froze.

"**Hello Kate. Miss me?" **

* * *

**GAH.**

**Okay. So if any of you caught my horrific try at writing with writers block beforehand I am so sorry** you can now wash your eyes with this. it's not that much better but hey. it's presentable. lol

THANKYOU REVIEWERS. **you don't understand how much you guys make me want to finish this for you guys! **If i hadn't of known, i'm pretty sure i would've never have kept on going with this! so you guys are the **sole reason** this story goes on. You help me through the worst of it!

hopefully i will have better things for you later on yeh?

**xxlala**


End file.
